


The Winter of Our Love

by HelenFlower92



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blue butterfly, F/M, Modern Setting, Soulmate-Identifying Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23914216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenFlower92/pseuds/HelenFlower92
Summary: Ben Solo always felt alone. He never thought about the possibility of someone just like him being somewhere out there.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020





	The Winter of Our Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkcat18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkcat18/gifts).



” _What's a soulmate?_ ”

” _It's uh... Well, it's like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world that knows you better than anyone else. It's someone who makes you a better person. Actually, they don't make you a better person, you do that yourself - because they inspire you. A soulmate is someone who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anyone else did, or when no one else would. And no matter what happens, you will always love them. Nothing can ever change that_. ” ( **Dawson Leery** )

* * *

_21 February 1986_

Today was one of the happiest day of their lives, for two fresh young parents, whose newborn son, Ben, was welcomed into the world.

But as soon as the father did put his newborn son into his crib, his wife looking with a loving gaze, from the doorway, at the father-son moment, something strange happened. Something that neither of the two parents could see. An ethereal blue butterfly appeared above their son's crib, flying in circles.

_8 December 1996_

The sun had long since vanished from the sky, leaving in his trail only a net of stars as if in sign of peace for those who needed it.

But not everyone felt the calm of such sky.

A ten years old boy was trying to figure out the mystery of the blue butterfly that only he could see.

This young boy felt very lonely since his childhood since his parents send him away at his uncle's boarding school, a few years prior. Since then, not much brought him comfort. Not even, when he went to visit his parents during holidays or summer vacation. But as odd as it sounded, the blue butterfly, however, brought a sense of ease to his troubled soul and for the first time in a long time, the young Ben had a peaceful sleep, his dreams being filled with the image of a newborn girl with hazel eyes, though the remains of the dream were forgotten in the morning.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either Ben and the young girl called Rey, these blue butterfly occurrences, continued to happen every year during each of their birthdays. When it was Ben's birthday, Rey could see a blue butterfly and had a dream about an unknown person, with the dream being usually forgotten in the morning. When it was Rey's birthday, the same thing happened to Ben.

* * *

_January 2016_

Today was one of the coldest days of the season. But not even such weather didn't deter young Rey, barely twenty, to venture outside to buy groceries.

After spending all the afternoon through different stores, looking for the products from her list, the luck ran out for the young woman, because a harsh snowstorm started. A snowstorm so dense that she could barely see in front of her.

So it's no wonder that Rey almost got ran over by a car, when a tall stranger that pushed her out of the way.

After her close encounter with death, the first thing Rey saw after opening her eyes, was a black coat with snowflakes shining bright like stars that fell on the it. Then, as she raised her head from the stranger's chest, her attention got carried away at the sight of two blue butterflies.

As on cue, the stranger's eyes who followed Rey's movements until that point, also noticed the two butterflies.

Both of them, in a trance like state, outstretched their hands trying to touch the mysterious blue butterflies, but the only thing they succeeded in doing was, accidentally, touching their hands, or rather only the tip of their fingers.

Instead of doing what a normal person would do, that being to take back their hands, both Rey and her mysterious savior clasped their hands tighter and for the first time that night they looked into each other eyes.

As both of them were staying, still in the snowstorm, Rey looked into the stranger's eyes and saw so many emotions pooled in his deep irises.

The only word that slipped Rey's cold lips was a simple word:” _Ben_ ” 

A word that meant the world to her.

* * *

**Author notes:**

**So this was my first try for writing a memoir. It's not my usual style but for this fic I decided to try something new.**

**As for the dates used in my fic story as birthdays for Ben Solo and Rey well read this:** [Ben Solo's birthday](https://twitter.com/necromancydrew/status/1225167472342466562) **and** [Rey's birthday](https://starwars.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Jakku) **(Behind the scenes section).**

**Anyway, I hope you will enjoy this fic and I apologize it took so long to write it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property and creation of Lucas Film and Disney. I own none of the characters and places mentioned in this story.


End file.
